Ten Moments
by DoubleXXCross
Summary: She can't believe she's doing this. :: Enraged, he snatched it out of the idiot’s hand and laid it atop his head like he was some kind of walking platter. ::


A/N: Well, would you look at that - it's me! And the first thing I return with is a - a - livejournal meme? Yes, it's the 'Ten Moments Between X and Y' meme. Except with some changes:

I'm going to use one-hundred words, rather than ten words. I know it'll be easier, but at the same time I'll not be thinking so cheesy. Also, these can be either platonic or shounen-ai. So I'm basically borrowing the idea of the meme and throwing it to the wayside –hah!

Basic layout here is **x. title**, then drabble, then (author's note). Alright, let's go!

* * *

**I. Angst:**

Fifty-three years. Two months. One week. Four days. It still hurt him. And despite everything he did to act like it was okay, the pain wasn't ever going to stop. After all, nothing in the universe can heal the anguish caused when one witnesses their closest friend and sister, a little girl, murdered by the cold unfeeling hands of the military. It stung him horribly, and he hated it.

Meanwhile, the blue hedgehog –previously adventurous, crazy, _happy_, now no better – sat next to him, trying his best to inject some life into the other, and instead only making things worse.

(A/N: Because, to be honest, telling Shadow to just get over it isn't going to work on trauma like that.)

* * *

**II. AU:**

It was kinda funny how things had started out. They'd bumped to each other on the street – not the most pleasant of meetings; they had both berated the other for a long time before walking off – and then ignored each other for the longest of times. It had only been some time later that he had signed up for the local college, come to the welcome day and found that his new neighbour seemed very familiar… too familiar, in fact. Frowning, Sonic sighed dramatically and slumped in his seat. This was going to be an interesting year at Aurora Academy.

(A/N: High-school AU? Check.)

* * *

**III. Crack!fic:**

Nope. He wasn't having it. He was not trying on the fish.

Of course, then Sonic had to wave it in his face like a complete nut, goofy smile and all, and of course the goat wasn't going to wait forever for its tea. Enraged, he snatched it out of the idiot's hand and laid it atop his head like he was some kind of walking platter.

"You look darling," Sonic snarked. "Now bend over."

"This is the stupidest thing we've ever done," Shadow said, before picking up the electric guitar at his feet. One good hit should do it…

(A/N: Would you believe that goat is actually a personal meme? It has an extra leg on its chin covered in spines that can be used to pick up food... which then turns to flowers. Did I mention this went on an exam piece?)

* * *

**IV. Crossover:**

"Alright," the blue hedgehog said, staring at his hand. "So it's what again?"

Shadow nearly slapped himself in the face. "It's called 'swish and flick'. It's easy as can be, Sonic. Just concentrate."

Sonic closed his eyes, and began moving the wand around. "_Wingardium Levios_a…."

"_Levi_o_sa_. Not _Levios_a."

One green eye opened just a tiny bit. "You know, it'd be easier if you didn't nag me."

The other rolled his eyes. "It'd also be easier if you concentrated and said the damn words right."

A shrug. "Okay, okay… _Wingardium Lev_io_sa_."

The feather flew up into the air, and Shadow smiled.

(A/N: I used to love _Harry Potter_. Now we're broken up, but on pretty good terms with one another.)

* * *

**V. First Time:**

He panted. Christ, damn it and as many words as he couldn't say in front of the Nintendo censors. This was hard and stupid and, on top of that, it was exhausting. How many times had the player completely failed there…!

Until a bright light from above knocked him out of his reverie and he stared up.

Oh, golly, some mad knock-off was h-

Wait a second. "What?"

Oh, hell no. They couldn't be this dumb.

"It all starts with this," Mr Knock-off announced, juggling the Chaos Emerald. "A jewel containing the ultimate power."

…At least his fake was sexy.

(A/N Yes, I cheated.)

* * *

**VI. Fluff:**

Some days you just had to wonder how somebody like Shadow could be so sweet. It all started with the chocolates, which then elevated to little cards on his flat's window pane each morning, and then one day there was a whole bunch of roses draped all over the Tornado around his name. After that he'd found their names etched into a tree in the park, and a giant chalk sketch on the pavement of him... But then Shadow had approached him and gripped his hand while they walked, and it was that sheer warmth that drowned everything else out.

(A/N: I'm pretty sure fluff isn't meant to make sense, dearies.)

* * *

**VII. Humour:**

The talking had been pretty easy recently. Sonic ordered his iced tea, Shadow would take black coffee. They'd just talk away about anything on their minds. The new shoes they were wearing. The lady over the street hanging up her washing to dry. How you worked out what different forks, spoons and knives were for. What flavour ice-cream they were going to eat next they got a chance to buy some. How the others were doing. Geology. Anything to make them look innocent once Knuckles found his poor bed-sheets ruffled and sticky – thanks to the activities of his house guests.

(A/N: I assure you, they just messed up his bed and poured mustard in it.)

* * *

**VIII. Hurt/Comfort:**

He leaned back. "You know something?"

Shadow looked down at the blue hedgehog next to him. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking…" The faraway look appeared in his eyes. "Maybe… I'm not cut out for it. Any of it. Look how bad things have gotten lately. So many hopes crushed…. and it's my fault."

The elder one stood up; Sonic found himself pushing up off the floor in mild surprise. The old gleam of determination had sparked in Shadow's glower once more.

"Don't you ever think that," he mumbled. "Or else it _will_ be your fault."

Their hands snaked together.

(A/N: I've been having that kind of scene play through my head several times now just tonight, so it was good to get it down.)

* * *

**IX. Smut:**

"No. Just… _no_."

"Exactly."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"They're not." That was the only response Shadow gave.

Sonic scanned up and down the page again. "That's one of the prompts!"

"Apparently." Shadow whipped out an old laptop and began clicking around on it. He emerged after a short while. "It's in the rules laid down by… Vicky V, I think it is."

The blue hedgehog stamped on the floor indignantly. "I am shocked! Shocked and outraged!" he cried.

It was all Shadow could do to stop himself from laughing. "Are you?"

"…No." Poor Sonic had to admit defeat there.

(A/N: Yes, I cheated again.)

* * *

**X. UST:**

Had it really taken so long for them to realise?

Surely they should have noticed how intense their sparring matches were – matted fur, dripping of sweat, limbs stiff. Their chests heaving and breath laboured. They could have just skipped every fight and just done it instead, and the results would have been exactly the same. And still they chalked it up to a powerful rivalry, neither realising the truth behind all those lingering thoughts, those 'urges' to just reach out and grab the other. How much they loved one another.

There were other meanings for the word 'tense', after all.

(A/N: No, I didn't cheat this time! Hah!)


End file.
